


IZ*Wards

by wild3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Quidditch, izone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild3/pseuds/wild3
Summary: just some shorts about how IZ*ONE members would be in Hogwarts
Kudos: 25





	1. Height (Wonyoung)

“Stand beside me.” I grabbed Yujin’s robe and pulled her closer to me. We were in a chamber next to the Great Hall and waited in lines of two. I was by far the tallest first year student. I was an elephant in between a bunch of zoo visitors. I knew that the others had been staring at me from time to time, since we had left the train to Hogwarts.

Only Yujin was nearly as tall as me and at her side, I was ok.

We were from the same city by the sea and had lived in the same neighborhood. We had never been close friends albeit this.

But Yujin was so nice, she didn’t mind standing beside me. She looked at me with her puppy eyes. “Don’t worry. It will be over in an instant.”

“Everyone will be staring at me.”

“Wonyoungie, you are like the most beautiful girl of all the girls I saw in here. Of course, they will be staring at you.”

She could easily say this, as her body proportions were gorgeous. And I was the elephant beside her. “Don’t say this” I pouted. “And I’m hungry. I don’t want to be sorted, I want dinner.”

“What a spoiled little baby you are”, Yujin teased me.

In that second, the door opened.

We followed Mrs. McGonagall into the Great Hall which was enlightened by thousands of candles floating in the air. The ceiling was a stormy sky, exactly like the weather outside.

I watched with my mouth wide open as we went pass the long tables of the four houses.

“Look.” There was a whisper from the Slytherin table. “They are overfeeding the kids nowadays.”

“Who is that giant baby?”

I pouted again, grabbed Yujin’s hand and wished that we would be in the same house. And that I would not be in Slytherin, where people called me _overfed_.

Yujin smiled at me. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Yeah”, I said. “Sure.”

But I was too nervous to appreciate the beauty of the Great Hall. Or the welcome we received.

The sorting started before I could mentally prepare, and I had to let Yujin go, because she was one of the first ones to be called out. The hat didn’t take a long time. “Gryffindor!”

I applauded with the others around me, the Gryffindor people being the loudest and cheering like crazy. Smiling brightly, Yujin hopped over and was warmly welcomed at the table. I gulped, but I had to wait some more time, before Mrs. McGonagall said: “Jang Wonyoung.”

My eyes glued to the floor, I moved forward and sat on the chair. It was quite small and made me look even bigger. Before the hat covered my eyes, I looked out for Yujin and saw her watching me with sparkling eyes.

And then there was a little voice. “Oh, I see. But where shall I put you?”

I pressed my legs together. _Gryffindor_.

“Gryffindor? Possibly, yes. But I sense some Ravenclaw in you, too.”

Ravenclaw was ok. Perhaps.

“But, I feel your eagerness. You want to be seen. You want to be something big, don’t you?”

The word ‘big’ made me start. _Erm … Gryffindor?_

“Well”, the voice said. “I know now. It will be best for you if you are in … _Slytherin_!”

I gasped, while screams and cheers grew louder as the hat no longer covered my ears.

Again, my gaze met Yujin’s and she clapped and put her thumbs up.

Then, I looked over to the Slytherin table. I instantly saw a girl with long dark hair, clapping with a reserved stance. She looked cold and intimidating.

Not far from her sat a beautiful girl with short blonde hair who clapped with a slight smile. And next to her was a not less beautiful girl who didn’t clap, but rubbed her tummy.

None of them looked overly nice. Oh my, what should I do, I thought.

I was the tallest Slytherin for sure. The overfed Slytherin.

I sighed and made my way over to the table.

I will make myself shorter, I told myself. As soon as possible, I will make myself shorter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions, just tell me~


	2. Switch (Sakura)

“Here. You. Are.”

I bit my lip and made myself as small as possible, but there was no way out. Chaeyeon appeared in front of me, her arms put akimbo. “Is it true that Malfoy confessed to you?”

What the … Who told her? _And when_?

Chaeyeon shook her head. “So, it really is true. Wow. Who does he think he is?”

“A Malfoy.” I responded. “And the best of his class. And not so bad-looking.”

Which was true.

Chaeyeon looked at me with eyes wide open. “And what did you say?”

“I said No. For obvious reasons.”

“Because he is arrogant and narcissistic?”

“Because he neither likes reading nor gaming.” I sighed. “How should I spend time with him?”

Chaeyeon stared at me for a second. Then she laughed in her giggling, contagious style of laughing. I grinned and moved aside, so that she could sit down beside me.

“So, what are you doing here?” Chae asked. “I thought you were in the library, but Tomi told me that she hasn’t seen you all day.”

Actually, that was the reason I sat outside in a corner of the yard. Everyone would look for me in the library first. “I wanted to enjoy the good weather,” I said.

“It is dark outside, Kkura.”

“… At least, it is not cold.”

Chaeyeon tilted her head. Sternly she asked: “Do you know, what time it is?”

Well, judging by the emptiness in my belly … “Time for dinner, I suppose?”

I wanted to skip dinner and eat later, so I could avoid questions. And Malfoy.

“Exactly,” said Chaeyeon. “So please come to dinner with me. As a prefect, I …”

“You are the prefect for the Ravenclaws, Chae.”

“And I am your best friend and so you are under my responsibility.”

She was incorrigible and yes, I loved her for that. But not right now. Not so much, at least. But I liked how she cared about me, even though we were in different houses and different school years.

I wouldn’t mind staying next to her out here in the yard, until dinner was over. I just didn’t want to go back inside.

At this moment, Chaeyeon noticed what my hands had covered the whole time. She furrowed her eyebrows. “What is that?”

“A Nintendo Switch.”

“A _what_?”

“Some electrical device on which you can play games.” I held it up and sighed. “I tried to bewitch it, so that it works in Hogwarts, too.”

“Sakura.”

“What?” I protested a bit too loud. “You know, it’s so much fun! There is this game called _Animal Crossing_ and I …” I paused. “… and I want to play it.” I finished the sentence and reached into my bag. “Well, and in this book …”

“What kind if book is _that_?”

A heavy one. The cover was made of metal and it sparkled in green and purple. Looking at it for too long made you dizzy. I tried.

“Don’t know.” I said. “I stole it from the library.”

Chaeyeon’s mouth was wide open, but apparently, she had no words anymore. I shrugged. “I just wanted to try that one spell. Do you want to watch?”

Chaeyeon’s eyes were full of protest. But she stayed. “Ok?”

I swung my wand, said that awful long word of 36 syllables and touched the Switch three times. Nothing happened.

At first.

Then, the screen cracked and a green mist rose towards the sky. With a yell I threw the Switch to the ground, Chaeyeon and I jumped up and took cover behind a bush. The green mist slowly disappeared in the night sky.

“My Switch”, I whined.

Chaeyeon patted my shoulder. “We can certainly fix it.” Her grip became stronger. “But please, bring that book back to the library.”

“Yes.”

“Now.”

“Yes …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because nerd Sakura is the best (￣▽￣)ノ


	3. Broom (Minju)

“Will you come to the library?” asked Hitomi as we gathered our notes and I tried to stuff my ten pieces of parchment into my bag. I shook my head. “I need to get something. I’ll meet you at Herbology.”

She looked at me curiously, but nodded. “Ok. See you later.”

I smiled and waved and quickly walked down the corridor, past a few schoolgirls who gave me furtive looks. I stared at my feet. Those looks made me uncomfortable and I did not know how to interpret them. So I walked even faster and sighed out loud when I reached the Forbidden Forest, where no one could stare at me.

I had an hour. Ok.

I pulled the broom from under my robe, put it on the floor and stretched out my hand. No one here? No, no one here.

“Up. – Up! – Ok, Up!”

It didn’t move. You had to sound determined, the teacher had said. And I tried my best to be determined.

“ _Up_!”

Flying was my worst grade ever and I was at least determined to change that. I wanted to have about as good grades as Hermione Granger had back then.

“ _UP_!”

The broom shot into my hand. Oh my.

With uncertain movements I mounted the broom. I managed three meters before the broom made a turn and threw me off. “Please …”

I tried it out a few times more, but I always ended up on the ground in a weird position.

I hated brooms. So. Much.

“Just do as I say,” I grunted. Mounted the broom. And were back on the ground within seconds.

I whined. “Whyyy?”

And then I heard a giggle. I turned around and saw a girl with a Gryffindor scarf and brown puppy eyes. She was tall and seemed to be sporty. “What are you doing?” she asked curiously.

I was even more embarrassed than the day I accidentally dyed my hair pink and couldn’t return to black hair for months. “Flying.”

“Not very successfully.” She smiled. “You are too anxious. The broom knows at once.”

“I know!”

I couldn’t help it.

I looked at her sulking. “Aren’t you the first year student who became the seeker in the first week?”

“And you are the girl who colored her hair pink last year?”

I wrinkled my nose and she laughed. “I heard that it really suited you.” She stepped forward. “Try it again, but not so desperate. Imagine that you are talking to a dog.”

“Up.”

“The dog ate your snacks.”

“ _Up_!”

It worked.

“Good, good! Now, make yourself comfortable. Your dog is a sofa.”

So she went on. In the end, I hovered a few meters above the ground and clung to the broomstick with laughter.

She was smiling brightly. “See? That’s how you fly.”

“I’m just hovering.”

“I can help you next time if you want.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Ok …” I stopped. “What’s you name again?”

“Yujin. Ahn Yujin.”

“I’m Minju. By the way … what were you doing here in the woods?”

“Ah.” She looked over her shoulder. “I wanted to befriend the centaurs. But they weren’t there. So I went back and found you.”

The _centaurs_?

She raised her eyebrows. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” The centaurs. I couldn’t help laughing. “Nice to meet you, Yujin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else would befriend centaurs?  
> (Yena maybe ...?)


	4. Patronus (Yuri)

“My Patronus is a duck, I know,” said Yena while we walked down the hallway. “I didn’t like it at first, but honestly: Ducks are unique, so who cares. And it’s the most effective duck in the whole universe. Did you ever see a glowing duck? Right. I’m the duck queen. You can call me ‘duck queen’ from now on.”

She looked at me expectantly and I looked back confused. But as always, she didn’t mind. We just kept walking and she hooked up with me. “You will see, if you don’t believe me. Believe me!”

I grinned.

Ever since Yena showed me around on my first day of school, we have been very close, even though she was a fourth grader and I was just a little second grader. But our characters matched so well that we both didn’t notice the little age gap. I was comfortable around her and I enjoyed her chatter. And she didn’t mind, if I suddenly started singing, no matter where, without warning.

“Have you, by the way, ever thought about dying your hair?” she asked now. “Since Minju from Ravenclaw once died her hair pink accidentally, I’ve been thinking about dying my hair grey. Or blonde.”

“Grey like a goose?” I asked teasingly.

“Huh.” She thought for a second. “But blonde would match Hufflepuff’s colors better. You should try blonde, too. They'll think we're twins.”

“They'll recognize me by my glasses,” I retorted, because I wore my big round glasses all the time.

She took her arm off mine and when we stepped outside the building, I reached for her hand. I was more comfortable that way.

“What Patronus would you like to have, Yuri?”

I hadn't thought that far ahead. I had agreed to come to that meeting for fun – as a second grader I was not skilled enough for a Patronus. “Something cool,” I said. “Something big. Like a bear. Or a dog.”

“A dinosaur?”

A opened my mouth, trying to imagine a Patronus as big as a tyrannosaurus. That would be really impressive. Striking, but impressive. “A dinosaur would be nice, too.”

When we arrived in the clearing, eight people were already waiting for us. Since the first meeting the whole secret-meeting-thing slowly got out of control. Yena asked Chaewon and Sakura. Sakura told Hitomi, Hitomi told Minju, Minju told Yujin, Yujin told Wonyoung. And so on. All of this, because the famous Harry Potter had practiced Patronuses secretly back then, too. And after weeks of practice, some of them slowly got a shape. Means that for example Yena and Sakura already had theirs, while mine was still a silver glooming mist that disappeared after a few seconds.

Yena's duck always attracted attention – and usually clashed with Sakura's cat.

“YA! Did your cat eat my duck again?!”

“Can’t your duck leave my cat alone?”

I stared at the spot where my silver shapeless mist had been floating until just now. A bear. A dog. A dinosaur. I closed my eyes and thought of everything good in my life, while I heard Yena’s voice still bickering with Sakura.

“ _Expecto Patronum_!”

I left my eyes closed, but there was Chaewon right next to me. “Whoa! It worked!”

“Did it?”

“ _Oh my god_!” exclaimed Yena. “Look at that!”

“What is it?” I asked and grabbed my wand as tight as possible, eyes still closed. “A dog?”

“Erm. No.”

“Dinosaur?”

“Erm …”

“Aaaaaw, look at _that_!” one of the new girls said and I didn’t ask for the bear. Carefully, I opened my eyes.

And saw a hamster.

A HAMSTER!

Could you believe it?

I looked at Yena and she grinned. “It’s … unique.”

I sighed. “You can call me ‘hamster queen’ from now on, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duck queen or hamster queen??


	5. Bubble Tea (Hyewon)

“Miss … _Miss_!”

At first, I didn’t realize that the desperate voice meant me. I turned away from the storage cupboard and looked down on the house-elf in his a tea-towel.

He looked back at me as desperate as his voice sounded: “Miss, you can't come here all the time.”

“I’m not here all the time,” said I and grabbed a pack of dried beef. “I’m here when I’m hungry.”

“Miss, that is not allowed!” he protested. “Please, Miss. The other students will also have to wait until dinner. You can’t just eat our supplies.”

“What’s the difference, if I eat them for dinner or before dinner?”

“ _Miss_!”

I opened the next cupboard. Hm, not here. The next cupboard.

The elf followed me through the kitchen, talking nonstop. I opened another cupboard. “Shouldn’t you be making dinner?”

“But Miss …”

I sighed and was about to explain what I was actually looking for – but then the kitchen door swung open. “So Lia was right and you are here.”

I blinked. “Eunbi? You came for some snacks?”

“I came for you,” she answered. “Or rather to save the school from starvation. What is that in your hand?”

“Nothing.” I quickly put the dried beef away. Eunbi pulled a disbelieving face. “Ok then,” she sighed. “Get your stuff and leave those elves alone.”

“But I’m not done yet.”

“Done? With what?”

Well, yeah. I stared at her and hoped that I didn’t need to explain – but she put her hands on her hips and looked at me expectantly. She could be quite scary sometimes, even though I knew that she actually was not scary at all and would be upset as soon as I threw something cheeky at her. But I was not the type to throw something cheeky at someone out of the blue. And so, I shrugged. “Bubble tea.”

“Bubble … What?”

“Sakura talked about it yesterday, you remember? She said, she missed it, so I wanted to make it for her, but I need some ingredients.”

I looked down on the elf, who looked back at me as disbelieving as Eunbi.

“Can’t you just wait for potion lessons?” asked Eunbi and the elf nodded.

“No, it’s not a potion, it’s a beverage. Like pumpkin juice. But with bubbles.”

Eunbi frowned. “Sounds unrealistic to me. What should bubbles do in a juice?”

Exactly. That's what I wanted to know. But judging by Eunbi’s face, my curiosity was greater than hers.

“Come on,” I said. “Give me just … twenty more minutes.”

“Well, Lia told me, you have Fortune Telling lessons in five.”

I sulked. “I hate fortune telling, Eunbi. It’s useless and boring.”

”Why did you choose it then?”

"Because I thought I could sleep during the class," I murmured.

“What?”

“Nothing …”

Lia … Why did you tell Eunbi, where to find me?

“Kang Hyewon,” Eunbi said now. “I order you to come with me now, or I will tell Sakura that she shall never talk about muggle stuff again.”

I gasped. “You won’t!”

“Do I look as if I won’t?”

No, she didn’t. And that was not good. Grumbling, I closed the cupboard and went over to her. “Just so you know, I will not help you with your potions ever again.”

“My mom sent me Caramel Cobwebs this morning. Actually, I wanted to share them with you tonight.”

“ _Maybe_ , I will not help you with your potions ever again.”

She grinned.

We had reached the door, when someone grabbed my sleeve. I turned around and saw the elf from before, holding the pack of dried beef in his hands. “Miss, you forgot something.”

Huh? I looked at him questioningly. He nodded and for a moment, I could swear that he winked at me. “You better not get hungry before dinner, Miss, right?” He rastled with the pack.

“Thanks,” I said and took the dried beef. “But I will come back for bubble tea anyway.”

He nodded and seemed a little frustrated. “It was worth a try.”

“Not with her,” said Eunbi. “And now, let’s go. And, Hyewon?”

“Yes?”

“I want a piece of that beef.”

“No.”

“ _Cobwebs_.”

“Have as much as you like …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: This is not a Kangbi chapter. It's a Kangfood chapter (σ･ω･)σ
> 
> Hope you liked it. Kangchan and the elves was one of my first ideas for this crossover. =)


	6. Book (Nako)

“What does that mean – _on loan_?” I asked, my mouth wide open.

The library lady blinked. “That it is not available.”

“But ...” I couldn't believe it. “But it was on loan last week. And the week before last week. And three weeks ago!”

“Yes.”

“How long can a book be on loan?”

“Technically ...” The woman blinked again. “… all year long. Students have to return it after two weeks, but can borrow it again directly afterwards.”

“This can't be true,” I murmured, back on my way to the Gryffindors’ common room. “Why THIS book? It's not even exam-relevant.”

One spell. There was only one spell I wanted to use. And I finally had the school subjects where I learned the basics for this spell. But the book was on loan. Again. Was I the only one to find that weird?

The library lady apparently didn’t.

“Did I hear exam-relevant?” A brown-haired girl with puppy eyes appeared next to me. My beloved first grader Yujin, who was younger than me and about twice my size.

“No,” I said und gave up my furrowed brows.

“People say you are a genius,” said Yujin. “And I thought you were smart, but use a fortune telling spell so you know the questions for the exams beforehand, right? I _knew_ it!”

“Idiot.”

“No, I’m not. I’m actually very smart, too.”

I playfully pushed her to the side.

„So?” Yujin smiled. “What is that upset face about? Did someone steal your ice cream again?”

“Naw, I cast a protection spell on it. Not even Slytherin’s Hyewon will eat my ice cream.” I scrunched my nose. “It’s about a book. It’s been on loan for weeks.”

“What kind of book?”

“Transformation spells … Why are you grinning?”

“Because I’m smart.”

Ok …?

Yujin tapped her nose. “And I know who borrowed it. Follow me!”

She grabbed the sleeve of my uniform and pulled me so abruptly in the other direction that we bumped into the captain of the Slytherins’ quidditch team, Eunbi, and her friend Hyewon, both nibbling dried beef.

“Hey!”

“Sorry!” We scurried past them.

“Where are you taking me?” I hissed. “I have classes in an hour and I need to finish some homework …”

“Not far.” Yujin grinned. “I saw her just now on the yard. She can’t be far … There she is! Wonyoungiiiieeee!”

The tall Slytherin girl looked up. I remembered her from the entrance ceremony – she was a freshman and everyone had talked about her height and pretty face. And in her lap … I gasped.

"You meant that book?" asked Yujin nonchalantly, pointing at the book and not bothered by Wonyoung staring at us in irritation. Wonyoung then quickly closed the book and hid the title with her hand. “What about that book?”

“It was on loan,” I said. “For _weeks_.”

She looked back and forth between me and Yujin. “So?”

“Nako just wondered, who borrowed it so long. And I remembered that you said something about this spell you wanted to …”

“Ssssht!” She hissed hastily. Then, she seemed to think about something and she turned to me. “You need it for a homework assignment? I'll give it to you if you return it to me as soon as you're done.”

“Well …” I shrugged. “It’s rather about a personal thing, so I probably …”

“Aaaah!” made Yujin, before I could finish my sentence. She patted my shoulder. “I see!”

And because neither Wonyoung nor I saw whatever she saw, we both watched half annoyed, half confused. Maybe, that Wonyoung was very nice, even though she had my book.

Yujin grinned. “You are after the same spell. For opposite reasons! Right?”

For opposite … I stared at Wonyoung. Wonyoung stared at me.

“Height transformation?” we asked in unison.

Yujin gave both thumbs up.

“For real?” Wonyoung leaned over her book toward me. “But you have such a nice height – I wish, I was just as tall as you are!”

“ _Me_? I’m a dwarf! I would give all my gold for your long legs!”

“How much gold do you have, Nako?” asked Yujin. “I would …”

“Shut up.” Again, Wonyoung and I spoke in unison and Yujin grinned brightly. „You know, I think that this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship!”

“If she lends me the book,” I said.

“If you help me mastering the spell,” Wonyoung said.

“Deal.”

And so, ladies and gentlemen, this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
